The Holiday
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Part of the "A Different First Meeting" series. A look back on Andy and Sam's first Christmas together. Please read and review!


...

A Sam/Andy fic.

...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue.

...

A/N: Alrighty, here's another installation in the "A Different First Meeting" series.

I'm glad you guys have liked this series so far, it's been loads of fun to write.

This one is pretty much about Sam and Andy's first Christmas together as a couple. Takes place before the engagement.

I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it.

As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!

...

The large snowflakes cascaded around them as they walked down the street, his arm curved around her waist.

Andy loved winter ... everything was so beautiful and peaceful. When she was a child, she would run around trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. She knew better now, but she still smiled fondly at the memory.

Sam glanced over at her, seeing the smile on her face. "What is it?" he wondered, his arm pulling her just a little bit closer.

She shrugged, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just thinking."

They continued walking down the street, caught in their own world. Both were thinking about the following night ... Christmas Eve. Sam had pulled some strings, and managed to get them both the night off. Gail was unhappy about that, as she had to cover Andy's shift, but neither one of them could really bring themselves to care too much about it.

"So, are you sure you don't want me to bring anything over tomorrow?" Andy wondered, glancing up at him.

Sam grinned. "Just yourself," he assured her. "I've got the rest covered."

Andy couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her. He was making dinner, and she just completely worshipped his cooking. It was amazing. It was enough to make her consider obesity as a new path in life.

"So," Sam began, "did you talk to your father?"

Andy shook her head, the smile falling from his face. "I tried ... he still wants to do Christmas solo this year. I wish I could get through to him ... I just don't know how."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually," he told her.

"Maybe," Andy replied.

...

The apartment was as festive as Sam could tolerate, though he'd hung a few more mistletoes than were necessary. He'd bought a small tree at one of the many lots in the city, and hastily threw on some decorations. He wasn't normally a big Christmas celebrator, but he knew that Andy loved the holiday, so he was making an effort.

He slid from the kitchen when he heard the knock at his door, moving to open it for his guest.

"Hey," she greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Come on in," Sam told her, helping her slide off her jacket.

Andy glanced around the apartment, taking in the decorations. "Wow, it looks great," she complimented. She caught sight of all the mistletoes hanging from the ceiling, and couldn't help but grin.

"Alright, dinner should be ready in about half an hour, so make yourself comfortable," he told her.

She did, moving into the living room and sliding his present under the tree. She could see another beneath the tree that had her name on it, and spent the next twenty minutes wondering what he'd gotten her.

They finally sat down to dinner, and all of Andy's expectations were met, and then some. "Oh, my god ... this is amazing!"

Sam grinned, eating his own food from across from her. "Well, I'm glad you approve."

"Do I ever," she replied, trying to eat as much as possible, while at the same time retaining some sense of composure.

Lucky for her, Sam thought she was adorable when she was eating.

After they were both pleasantly plump-full of dinner, they moved into the living room, settling down on the couch. Sam snuck in a few kisses every time she passed under one of the mistletoes.

Soft tunes filled the room, making Andy close her eyes as she leaned against Sam. "This is perfect," she whispered, turning her head into his chest.

"Couldn't agree more," he voiced, gazing down at her.

After a moment, Andy felt his eyes on her. Smiling, she leaned up against him, bringing her mouth up to meet his. They kissed softly, but after a while they grew more rushed and passionate. His hands angled underneath her, lifting and sliding her so that she was sitting across his hips.

Andy hummed softly against him, her hands plunging into his hair as he plundered her mouth. She broke away from the kiss, gazing down at him with half-lidded eyes. She nodded her head, and then nearly shrieked with glee as he immediately hoisted her up, lifting them both from the couch.

He made the trip to his bedroom quickly, depositing her on the bed and joining her just as quickly.

Andy's hands helped him remove the barrier his shirt made between them, and then her eyes bathed in the sight of his perfect chest.

Wasting no time, they quickly divested each other of their remaining clothing, and then moved together as one at last.

Afterwards, lying next to him - and partially on top of him - Andy grinned up at him. "I'd say this qualifies as one of my best Christmases ever."

"Likewise, Bambi," he replied, hooking a finger under her chin to pull her towards him for another long, deep kiss.

...

_The end. _

_I was going to do a Christmas morning part of this, where they open their presents, but I couldn't decide on what they would give each other. I might add a second chapter later, though. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
